


The Worst Laid Plans

by ingberry



Series: And Then There Was Porn (summerpornathon 2012) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is Merlin's stupidly attractive neighbour and Merlin didn't plan any of this, but there it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [The Worst Laid Plans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385413) by [HeyDagger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyDagger/pseuds/HeyDagger)



> Elements of D/s, possibly slight dub-con.
> 
> Written for Challenge 1 at [summerpornathon](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/), Porny Vision (inspired by [this image](http://i.imgur.com/rWxPK.jpg))

It wasn’t that Merlin had planned to send his new neighbour chest first into a muddy puddle outside their building. Maybe he had, at some point, vaguely wondered how Arthur would look with his clothes clinging to his body like a second skin while water trickled down his face and dipped slowly down below his jaw. He’d thought about droplets sliding against his ridiculously gorgeous neck just _a little_ , but that didn’t mean he’d barrelled into Arthur on purpose. 

This didn’t seem to make Arthur any less angry.

The fact that Arthur was livid, fisting his hand into Merlin’s shirt and yanking him forwards roughly, did not make Merlin any less aroused. It was kind of the opposite, actually. 

Merlin knew, shamefully, that his cheeks were flushed as he stared at Arthur’s nipples poking through the see-through yellow shirt and that was... well, it was... _fuck_. It didn’t even put him off that there was mud smeared across half of Arthur’s face – if anything it was even a little hot and what was wrong with him, exactly?

“You’re cleaning this up,” Arthur said, his voice strained with badly concealed anger. 

And Merlin said “yes, _sire_ ” like a cheeky bugger because he figured it meant that he’d be doing Arthur’s laundry for a week, not that he’d be dragged into the building by his shirt and hauled inside Arthur’s bathroom. He definitely didn’t think he’d be standing there with his cock hardening so fast he was downright dizzy while Arthur undressed with tense shoulders. It seemed a bit like a very unlikely daydream, so the best thing to do was to stand completely still in case Arthur remembered he was there and cruelly threw him out just before Arthur’s thumbs slipped below the waistline of his jeans. 

Merlin didn’t even breathe. 

Then his breath came out in one dizzying rush when a decidedly nude Arthur shoved him back against the door, breath fanning hot against Merlin’s neck. The air felt strange and heavy all of a sudden, as if Merlin would never get enough of it into his lungs, making his mind sluggish and dazed. 

Teeth grazed the skin of his neck and Merlin could feel his pulse running rapidly under the sudden pressure of Arthur’s tongue. Being trapped between the door and Arthur, heavy and warm and naked, was overwhelming and his head fell back with a thunk, the pain not even registering.

There was a soft nip at his jaw and then a deep groan. “God, you’re infuriating.”

“Uhm,” Merlin just said, his fingertips grasping desperately against the door. 

It wasn’t that Merlin had planned to end up with his cheek pushed against the cold tiles in his neighbour’s shower with one of Arthur’s hands cradling his head and the other wrapped too tight and too hot around his cock. It wasn’t even anything he’d fantasised about because, quite frankly, not even Merlin’s imagination could’ve come up with _this_. His breath was shaky as Arthur’s hand slipped from his hair, following the line of his neck and the curve of his shoulder before it came down to grasp his hip in a grip that was just tight enough to make Merlin groan, his lips grazing the wall. 

“So fucking infuriating,” Arthur murmured against his shoulder, his lips brushing across Merlin’s slick skin. “So gorgeous. God, fuck you for being so gorgeous.”

Merlin’s fingertips whitened against the tiles as he braced himself, pushing back into the slick stroke of Arthur’s hand under the scalding water. His hair stuck to his forehead and water ran into his eyes, but he barely had it in him to blink it away as Arthur’s thumb moved across his slit, making Merlin push into the touch with a soft whimper. He couldn’t decide if the best thing was the fingers curling around his length, the cock pressed against his arse with steady thrusts or... oh, okay, the best thing was definitely the way Arthur grunted obscenely into his ear when he came. And that was really all Merlin had time to think before his mental capacities dissolved into broken moans and _ohfuckohfuck_. 

He hadn’t planned to laugh, giddy with the thrumming buzz under his skin, when he turned around and found Arthur still had mud across his cheek even under the steady stream of water, but he did. 

“You’re useless,” Arthur said, scowling when Merlin rubbed his thumb over the spot of dirt and then nuzzled into Merlin’s touch like a kitten.


End file.
